


Circus Shenanigans

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Clown TF, Clowns, Cock Shock, Diapers, Futanari, Transformation, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A devilish boy traps a maternal woman in a tv show that he controls, fully intent on bullying her the entire time.
Kudos: 2





	Circus Shenanigans

When you’re the demon lord of hell itself, you have a lot of time on your hands. Even more so if you’re eternally a child, because it means you can use your charms to get out of any work that people might dump on you.

That was the case for young Eri, the red-skinned imp that was currently busy laying down on his cushy chair-like throne, wondering what to do with his day. He could go screw a couple of succubi, make fun of the incubi’s cocks, or do something else entirely. Orrr…

A grin snuck onto the white-haired imp’s face as he snapped his fingers, causing an old-timey telly to appear a small distance away from his throne, complete with a corresponding remote in his hand.

“Let’s see what the old sissy’s up to, ehehehe…” The devious young boy clicked the power button, and watched the screen gleefully as it turned on his most favorite show of all.

‘Ditzy the Braindead Bimbo’ starring ‘Jessie the Mega MILF’, and today’s episode, ‘Circus Shenanigans’

\---

“Just a little more, and I can go home and relax for the day…”

The heavy-tittied and green-haired gal, Jessie, was currently busy walking down the street. She was sweating out of every pore, to the point where her really tight top was having trouble keeping everything in check. It wasn’t just her top either, though you wouldn’t be able to see anything significant underneath her tight shorts thanks to how terribly tiny her dicklet was.

All of a sudden, it felt like a bunch of static filled her head. And when she next looked around her, she noticed that the circus was in town! Strange, they weren’t supposed to be here until next summer. Oh well, it just meant that she could go have a bit of fun before she headed all the way home.

Jess walked up to one of the clowns that seemed to be associated with the circus, clearing her throat as she spoke up. “Excuse me, I was wondering ifffffohgod-” She started talking, only for a massive blush to cover her face.

Why, the blue-haired clown had all of her features out on display! There were a pair of fluff-like stickers covering her nipples, but that fat cock was busy sticking in between her tits to the point where it was impossible to ignore! And not only that, the paleness of her skin outside of the extra blue makeup here and there really made the erotic parts of her body stand out.

“Ehehehehe, you’re looking like a saucy kinda gal. You want an experience like no other? Wanna laugh until the end of time?” The clown giggled, idly stroking her shaft with one of her oversized gloves, her eyes rapidly spinning like a slot machine with every pump she made.

Despite the sheer… audacity on display, and how disgustingly hard it made her in those tiny shorts, it did sound really alluring. So of course a pencil-cocked MILF like Jess couldn’t say no. “I’d love to!” She chimed, still trying to work past her embarrassment in the process.

“Great! Now get your fat ass into the tent, we’re about to start!” The blue-haired clown laughed as she gave that nervous MILF a proper spank on that nearly naked arse, causing her to yelp as she quickly darted into the tent before she knew what happened.

As soon as Jess made it into the oversized tent, the lights went out around her. She couldn’t see a thing, causing her to blink rapidly in an attempt to notice anything at all. “W-What’s going on?” She asked aloud, while rubbing away at the thoroughly red mark on her poor butt…

Once the lights turned on, she noticed that she didn’t exactly look like she was inside a tent. In fact, it looked like she was inside a beautician’s office instead, making her wonder what kind of performance the circus was putting on.

“Hey hey hey!” Another clown, this one adorned with an enormous red afro to make her look just as silly as her compatriot, giggled as she skipped up to the fat-assed MILF. “I’m glad you decided to volunteer for our show! You wanna be beautiful, right?”

Jess was doing her best to keep up with everything that happened, nodding slowly. She didn’t understand why the woman wearing such elegant clothes (that is to say, nothing at all) was dealing with somebody like her. She was the trashiest girl she knew, and…

“Yes or no, sweetcheeks. We’ve got a beauty program to fill.” The clown-beautician slapped her on the ass, causing her to rapidly nod in agreement, while a bit of cum drooled out between the MILF’s thighs. “Good, good!”

The lights shone on the redheaded clown as she cleared her throat. “So, you want to know what it takes to be beautiful, don’t you?” She said, as if she was talking to an imaginary audience. “Don’t worry, all it takes is a few touches. And then presto, you’ll be as beautiful as you can be! Watch!”

Jess barely got a chance to react before she was shoved into a swirling chair, and then spun around so hard that her eyes were nearly hanging out of her sockets in a vain attempt to keep up.

As she got spun around, the clown-beautician rapidly struck her body with two oversized pompom-like powder puffs. The blows weren’t dainty, it was like she was actually smacking her with them. Which caused several cute white slap marks to appear all over the MILF’s body, as the rest of the powder got absorbed into her skin and left her with the same kind of chalk white aesthetic as the woman who was busy beating it into her.

It wasn’t enough to make her all white either. She needed a few extra touches. So she grabbed a couple of brushes, the kind that she used for her own makeup, and rapidly splattered the pain over the spinning girl. Sure, her ‘makeup’ was nothing sticky splats of color, but it would do for somebody like her.

Finally, she needed an extra dose of white on her face. Something that the clowns behind the ‘camera’ were happy to provide. Both boys with enormous cocks and fellow futa clowns were happy to shoot their goo into a convenient pie tin, that they handed off to the redheaded clown who immediately grabbed the chair and stopped it in its tracks…

*SPLAT*

Before smashing that thing straight into the face of the poor MILF that could hardly see straight. Her eyes only just caught up to her face, and now they were spinning around in there. It didn’t help that the sticky cream-like cum was sticking to her face just like genuine cream would.

Now that her makeup was done, the redheaded ‘beautician’ giggled and grabbed the massive hair dryer that she had prepared for just this moment, before slamming it on top of Jess’s head and letting it run on the highest setting. ‘Ridonkulous.’

Once it popped off, it felt like the poor girl’s thoughts had been turned upside down. Like they had been thrown into a whirlpool and forced to swirl around so hard that it was hard to distingush between any of them.

“Here, let’s see how she’s turned out!” The beautician giggled as she held up an oversized hand-mirror to the MILF’s face, letting her get a good look at herself…

Only for Jess to let out a right shriek, her eyes popping out of her head with a siren-like noise blowing out of her ears. She looked just like one of the clowns, and her hair was no longer green but rather a bright and obnoxious orange, complete with it being done in the style of pigtails. And on top of that, she had a big bright honking nose, ready to be squeezed into!

She had to get out of here! Now! 

The now-orange haired clowned MILF leapt out of her chair and ran ‘off set’, her legs turning into cartoonish spirals as she ran the fastest she had ever done before. Of course, she didn’t perceive any of this, as the clowning treatment has altered her body so that it could do these cartoonish things. 

Unfortunately, just as she tried to run away, the clowns were three steps ahead of her. The next place she ran into was yet another set, a clothing store. And the thick-cocked clowns were right and ready to dress her up to match the lot of them!

“G-Get out of the waaaay!” Jess cried out as she tried to bowl past them, only to moan powerfully as three of those wicked white-skinned women grabbed her by the sissy bulge in her pants.

They giggled and threw her into one of their changing rooms, not about to let her go on without the proper makeover. Especially since she was one of them, whether or not she’d like to admit it yet. She just needed to look the part, and they had to find the right outfit for it!

She was subjected to various outfits. Each of them more ridiculous than the last. At first they went for more stereotypically slutty things. Tiny pieces of underwear that didn’t fit on, garterbelts and silk that made her seem more slutty than anything.

But then it got worse. They went for the more kid-like stuff. At first it was a student uniform with a skirt that didn’t exist. Then they went further, putting her in preschool with the cute caps and the backpacks that put too much emphasis on her ass. But even that wasn’t enough, the kindergarten outfits that were little more than a jacket and nothing else certainly served to make her erotic elements stand out despite it all.

They even tried a couple of more thematic outfits. A kimono to make her look like a slutty japanese prostitute. A robe to make her look smarter than she really was. The outfit of a pirate, complete with enough cleavage to choke out anything she’d ever catch out on the seven seas. But that still wasn’t what they thought fit her best.

Finally, they settled on the simplest thing they could. A single corset, wrapped around her stomach as it felt like it was trying to push out the air within her. That was the only thing a slutty clown like her was allowed to have.

Just as she thought she could get away, she didn’t realize that the clowns each held one of the straps that could tighten up the corset. And the orange-haired clown MILF just tried to run away like before, unaware of it all.

The air that quite quickly squeezed out of her lungs was proof that she should be trying to look better at what happened around her. Not only that, but thanks to her cartoonish body, this let all of her fat redistribute itself into the more important areas. Now both her tits and her ass were twice as big as her head, each! Heck, even her lips were starting to get bigger, making them nearly as one of her huge uncovered nipples.

“Come on! You’ve got another show before you’re done!” The girly clowns giggled amongst themselves before they launched a combined spank onto both of those cheeks, sending her flying from one set into the next. All while her poor body honked away, making clowny noises every time she got abused like this.

Jess gasped and panted, her poor nethers completely soaked, a small puddle of cum leaking from her thoroughly abused dicklet as she tried to figure out where she was…

The light, that infernal light, started shining down on her once more. As a disembodied voice started speaking out to an imaginary audience.

“Does your sissy mama constantly wet herself like an overly excited puppy? Does your sissy mama make big oopsies outside of the litterbox? Well fret not!”

A squishy crinkling sound echoed around her, as she barely noticed the sight of something big and white approaching her. She tried to shield herself, only for her eyes to forcibly shoot open as she felt something squeeze down on her crotch with the intensity of a vice…

It was a diaper. A big, thick diaper. Big enough to be super poofy and awkward to walk in without waddling, and yet so thick that it was pressing down on her cock without any sense of mercy.

“Then it’s a good thing we’ve got our brand new ‘Oopsie’ brand diapers, straight from TeeHee Corp! No matter how big the mess your sissy Mama makes, she’ll stay completely dry!” The voice spoke again, making poor Jess worry just a little more.

She let out another cry as she felt something sticking its way into her butt, but it was really just into her diaper. And just when she thought it couldn’t get any worse, she heard the sound of a slide whistle.

Immediately her eyes started spinning all around, her poor cock making pitiful honking noises as creamy cummies pumped out of the clitty-sized thing. All while the thing that had stuck its way into her ass was busy pumping the diaper full of all sorts of cream, no doubt more clown cum that they wanted to repurpose for something good.

The sound kept on repeating. Sliding in and out, causing Jess to cum harder and harder. Every time it seemed like her eyes were about to land on something exciting, another sound echoed through her head and forced it to keep spinning. The pump didn’t relent either, pouring so much cream into that diaper to the point where it looked like it was inflating with genuine air and not just a bunch of creamy goo.

When it finally stopped, her eyes settled down as ‘SISSY’ and ‘MAMA’ appeared in the white space, replacing her irises for a few seconds as she thrust her hips forward into the soft padding. The crinkling intensified as she fucked it the best she could, gasping and panting and moaning non stop until she couldn’t any longer, collapsing into her thoroughly inflated and clown-car sized diaper.

The lights went out, and the laughter from all the clowns continued to fill the air. They were happy with their latest addition, especially since she didn’t understand that she could probably have stopped all of this, if she just didn’t go along with it. But because she was a big dumb stupid idiot MILF, she couldn’t stop herself! What a paradox and a half.

“Aw, is the poor Sissy MILF going to make another oopsie in her Oopsie? Why don’t we call the ringmaster to make sure she’s okay and ready to have more fun?” One of the clowns snickered, the others laughing along with them as they kept piling on the humiliation. This was what they lived for, bullying a momma who had no business going into a silly place like this.

Once Jess finally opened her eyes, which were still stuck on ‘SISSY MAMA’ since her mind still wasn’t her own, the lights were back on. The clowns were all gone, she was all alone. Though, there was one thought in the back of her mind, one that seemed a little out of place given everything she had been through and given the current state of her actual consciousness.

Where was that ringmaster, exactly? Who was directing all of these futa clowns..?

Just as the thought ran through her pitiful candyflossed brain, a door appeared on the ass-part of her diaper, only to get kicked open as a familiar red-skinned boy jumped his way out of it. And, because all of this was clearly his doing, he wore a pretty impressive top hat that seemed longer than it really needed to be.

“Well well! Look what we’ve got here! A Sissy MILF Clown! Aren’t you special!” Eri, having teleported his way into the show because he could, grinned as he flapped his little adorable wings and flew to the front of the woman’s face.

She looked straight ahead, and she already liked what she saw. The fat bulge hanging in front of her face. That thing that she could practically slobber over…

“You like that? Well, how about…” The red-skinned imp giggled, making a mock drumroll on his thighs, before yanking down his pitiful excuse for a thong.

Trumpets resounded around the two as his third leg popped out in all of its glory, causing Jess to lock onto it as bright rainbow smoke poured out of her ears. She couldn’t believe it, there was such a big slab of man meat right in front of her..!

Even her eyes were getting in on it, the ‘SISSY MAMA’ text being replaced with an image of the cock in front of her. Her very ego had been claimed by that massive thing, to the point where her eyes were struggling to actually stay within their sockets. Not only that, but her hands got busy, pulling on her tongue so violently that it stretched all the way onto the ground below. While turning several colors, making it look like it was made out of a bunch of hankerchiefs…

The imp waved his cock back and forth, and her cock-shaped irises followed the tip without hesitation. Even if he used it like a pendulum, she was utterly entranced. There was no way she wasn’t about to go to town on it, if she just let him have a bit of fun with it.

“Looks like you’re right about done then! I think I’ll finish you off. No need to thank me, Sissy MILF Clowns like you always go through this!” Eri grinned as he floated up to the side of her head, clapping his hands together. “And for my final trick, I’ll make this complete moron shoot her brain out her cock!”

He primed himself, grabbing her head as he lined his cock up against her ear. And with one powerful and almost joking ‘AbracaDABRA!”, he shoved that massive length straight into the hole.

The cock-filled eyes quickly started spinning around once more. First ending on a pair of candyfloss, only to be replaced by a giant X, before turning over to a pair of tophats once more. All while the pitiful rainbow colors of her corroded and clownified brain drooled out of her cocklet into her diaper, the thick thing soaking it all up with ease…

Eri pulled his cock out, the thing completely smothered in those same rainbow juices, causing him to rub his hands together before grabbing ahold of her tongue, quickly sweeping all of that useless brain juice off it, and then slapping her with the multi-colored thing for good measure. She was a masochistic Sissy MILF Clown, after all. A few honks to the face did her good!

To say that she was completely and utterly gone would be an understatement. The flashing rainbow colors in her eyes made that all too clear. Especially as she started moaning further, her hair turning into a pulsating multicolored rainbow, the kind of hairstyle only a true Sissy MILF Clown could have.

And yet… Why was it getting dark?

*THWOMP*

One of the other clowns, who had been hiding until the Ringmaster was done with their newest member, fell down from the rafters. Her fat ass colliding straight onto the rainbow-haired Jess’ head, smashing her into a super flat shape, everything utterly and completely compressed.

The sound of an ambulance, or rather honking that imitated the sounds of one, echoed around them as several clowns wearing cute red crosses filed their way out of an ambulance-shaped clown car. As well as Eri once more, who wore a cute red cross around his cock, serving as the ‘head nurse’ among the lot.

“Oh dear, we seem to be dealing with a fatal case of flattening!” The impy boy giggled as he prepped his main instrument, pushing the tip up against the flatted MILF’s mouth. “Don’t worry, a dose of my Healy Juice should fix her up just fine!”

He pumped his cock with vigor, causing cum to fire off violently into that open mouth. Thanks to her body being practically hollow, that served to make her pop out of that deflated state in a matter of seconds. Especially since she had to swallow gallons upon gallons of that icky goopy stuff.

The other clowny nurses giggled, stroking themselves off and making a mess on the ground below, something that the newly reinflated Sissy MILF Clown didn’t pay much attention to. In fact, if she could get any sort of feeling from her cock, she would’ve probably been busy doing the exact same thing.

Still! Getting crushed like that hurt, and she had all sorts of honking bruises. She was on the verge of crying, big exaggerated tears starting to well up in the corners of her eyes.

“There there, little one. Here, smell my flower!” One of the clowns giggled, prompting Jess to look towards it and get a nice whiff of that thing…

Only for it to squirt a massive sticky scoop of cum straight into her face, preventing her from seeing anything as the other clowns opened up the back of her reinflated diaper and stuffed as many of their freshly made pies into it, making it extra creamy in the back.

“N-No fair! I can’t see!” The rainbow-haired Sissy MILF Clown cried out as she tried to wave her arms around in an attempt to see anything at all, even getting up on her feet and waddling back to try and make sense of anything....

Which caused her foot to land straight on one of the banana peels that one of the nurses had laid there specifically for her, making her topple over onto her back and land straight on that massive cream-filled diaper…

*SPLAT*

Despite everything, she felt nothing but shame for what had happened. She sniffled and she cried, causing massive spouts of water to pour out from her eyes as she cartoonishly exaggerated her own sadness.

But she wasn’t allowed to cry. Clowns weren’t sad, they were happy. So just as she got to cry a lot, she felt her mouth getting stuffed full of something. Upon closer inspection, it was a massive cock. Or rather, a pacifier that just happened to be shaped like the imp’s rod.

Jess quickly quieted down as she slurped and suckled on that massive pacicock, gurgling like a happy Sissy.

She popped it out of her mouth, giggling as she smiled towards the ‘camera’ and humping away at her oversized cream-filled diaper with two peace signs made using her fingers. All while loudly and proudly announcing her current state.

“Ehehehe, look at me! I’m Jessie the Sissy MILF Clown! If you touch me, I’ll make big Oopsies! But it’s okay, ‘cuz I’ve got an Oopsie on me! And when I’m not making big Oopsies, I’m sucking out all the oopsies from everyone else! You wanna give me something too, don’t you? Please do, I’m thirsty!”

The embarrassing spiel would’ve killed her if she was still sound of mind. But now, it just excited her more, as her eyes spun once more as she collapsed onto the back of her diaper once more, the ‘camera’ zooming in and following her eyes…

‘CLOWN SISSY’.

\---

The tv shut off, as Eri stretched a little in his throne. That was a great show. Real silly, real full of weird shit, but it was just how he liked his shows. Especially when it featured a shitty MILF who didn’t know any better as she got forced into embarrassing situations.

“Heh. Wonder when she’ll realize that none of that was a dream.” The little shitty demon lord giggled to himself as he yawned, before slowly closing his eyes and laying down on the softer parts of his throne.

Time for a nap. Then, after that, he’d go fuck with Jess again. Maybe make her a real sissy this time...


End file.
